The New and Original Villain
by Mental-Magikarp
Summary: This is my first story. The New And Original Villain! Basically Ichigo's date with Masaya has gone horribly wrong... No flaming please. It's my first story after all!
1. First Blood

BZZZZZZ…This is the New and Original Villain calling the outside world. This is a message to say that Mental-Magikarp does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its contents. New and Original Villain over and out…BZZZZZZ

* * *

Ichigo ran. She didn't know where she was running to, she just ran. Tears streaked down her face and blurred her vision. Chaos and confusion surrounded her. People were screaming and running about like headless chickens. She knew who was to blame for what had happened. Kish. It was all Kish's fault. Tart and Pie's as well. She would bet anything she owned that it was their fault. Surely that weapon had been aimed at Masaya and Ryou deliberately. True, she hadn't actually seen any of the aliens before or after Masaya and Ryou were atomized. She hadn't even seen what had happened.

Damn that handbag! If only she hadn't stepped into that shop and left Ryou and Masaya sneering at each other. Then maybe she would have seen more than a flash in a mirror and their faces slowly fizzling away. It was a miracle that no one else had been harmed or that there wasn't any structural damage. It didn't make any sense. All that didn't matter now though. Anger coursed through her body like water rushing down a hill. She would avenge the death of Masaya and Ryou. But mainly Masaya. If that meant travelling to the ends of the earth, then that's what she would do.

She could no longer feel sad. Only angry. She didn't need the other Mew Mew's. She had the power to do this alone. Not like this though.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" She had said the same four words a hundred times, but she had never meant it more than now. From being the small, quite weedy twelve year old that most people knew, she became Mew Ichigo. Crime fighter, protector of the world and member of Tokyo Mew Mew ever since Ryou and Keiichiro had fused her genes with those of an Irimote wildcat.

Now she was ready. There was just one problem. She was completely and utterly lost! She sank to her knees and yelled at the sky. Suddenly she heard a small tweet from beside her. It was only Masha. Wait! Masha could lead her back to the café. As if reading her thoughts Masha flitted up into the sky and away. Faster than she thought possible, she rose to her feet and sped off after him. So fast in fact, that she crashed straight into a lamppost.

She had been running for what seemed like forever before she eventually reached the café. It was Sunday. That was good. It would mean that the only person there would be Keiichiro and maybe one or two of the other Mew Mew's. And that meant that no one would see her alter-ego. She made straight for the lab. She'd probably find Keiichiro in there. He'd help her track down Kish and his cronies. Soon she would have her revenge.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I'll get chapter two out as soon as possible, but in the mean time there is only one thing to say.

REVIEW!


	2. Trauma in Tokyo

BZZZZZZ… This is the New and Original Villain with his second message to the civilised world. Once again Mental-Magikarp does not and never will own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its contents. Me on the other hand…BZZZZZZ

* * *

Ichigo burst through the doors to the lab and instead of finding Keiichiro tapping away at his computer like normal; she found a stunned Mint and Keiichiro comforting a sobbing Zakuro. Despite the noise she made, none of them seemed to notice her.

"Wh-whats happened?" Ichigo asked, suddenly forgetting her plan for revenge on Kish. Zakuro looked at her with teary eyes and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She seemed too choked up.

"Watch this." Keiichiro said holding up a small, shiny disc. It was a recording that could be played on his computer. There was something different about him though. His voice was older, sadder somehow. He was usually so cheerful. The display screen on his computer flickered as Ichigo placed the disc into the hard drive. A picture of Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro flashed up. She didn't recognise the place they were though. It must have been on the other side of the city. That didn't surprise her in the least. Keiichiro had hidden cameras all over the place so he could constantly check on the Mew Mew's progress.

The whole scene seemed pretty normal to Ichigo. Pudding was behaving like any girl who had the DNA of a golden lion tamarind would. Behind Lettuce lay a trail broken and smashed china plates and other oddities. This was a testimony to her clumsiness. As always Zakuro looked like she was at a modelling shoot, swishing her long violet hair and basically looking as beautiful as she could.

"What's the problem?" Ichigo asked, "It all looks perfectly normal to me."

"I sent them there because two aliens, I think it was Tart and Pie, had been seen watching any animals that passed through there." answered Keiichiro. Once again anger bubbled through Ichigo's veins. Kish had claimed two more of her friends.

"I can guess the rest," Keiichiro, Mint and Zakuro could all hear the venom in her voice, "They found the aliens. Then there was a mysterious flash and Pudding and Lettuce disappeared. You know how I know that?" She didn't give them a chance to answer "Because that's the very thing that happened to Masaya and Ryou not long ago!"

"That's… correct Miss Ichigo. There's only one slight difference," Ichigo shot Keiichiro a quizzical look so he continued; "The two aliens disappeared also. Zakuro was incredibly lucky to survive."

"So if it wasn't Kish and his cronies who fired those weapons, then who was it?" asked Mint. She looked absolutely petrified.

"That's exactly what I want you three to find out," said Keiichiro, "Doubtless, Kish will also want to know, so here's your latest mission. Track down Kish. When you find him, join forces with him and track down the culprit. This is one mission you can't fail."

"Don't worry," Said Zakuro, standing up and wiping her eyes, "You can count on us. Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

Mint joined her and cried "Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!" Ichigo faced her two team mates. Seriousness was etched onto their faces.

"Let's rock ladies." Ichigo made for the door with Mint and Zakuro close behind.

Keiichiro saw them off. Once they were out of sight, he heard a whizzing sound from high above. He looked up and saw a torpedo falling towards him.

"Sweet mother of pearl." He said, too terrified to cry out or even move. Those were the last words he said before he felt himself dissolving and he was atomized.

* * *

Well, thats it for chapter two. Who's behind all the attacks on Ichigo's friends? If I told you I'd ruin the ending. Chapter three coming soon! 


	3. An Aliens Fury

BZZZZZZ…Once again, you guessed it, I am the New and Original villain calling all you people out there. I have made contact to say that soon my evil plan will come to fruition. I also came to say that Mental-Magikarp does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its contents…BZZZZZZ

* * *

Where? Where could Kish be? They had searched nearly every part of Tokyo. Ichigo knew where he should be, he just wasn't there. He should have been polluting the air or destroying buildings or infecting animals, but he wasn't doing any of those things. Ichigo had been thinking so much she hadn't noticed that she'd slowed down and fallen behind Mint and Zakuro. She noticed them stop suddenly a little way ahead. She ran to see what they were looking at. It was…Kish! He was floating aimlessly around a large pile of scrap metal. It looked kind of familiar.

It wasn't long before Ichigo figured out where she'd seen the scrap metal before. It was the alien's ship. Well, it had been the alien's ship. Now it was just a smouldering mass of twisted metal. It was lucky Kish hadn't been in it when it crashed, Ichigo thought. She suddenly remembered her mission to team up with Kish.

"Kish!" Ichigo cried. He didn't seem to hear her. She shouted again, "Kish!"

He turned and stared at Ichigo, Zakuro and Mint. A look of anger crossed his face.

"You!" He snarled, drawing his twin daggers, "It's all your fault!"

Kish leapt at the three girls, knocking Ichigo and Mint sprawling. As Ichigo lay on the dusty ground, she saw Zakuro battling head to head with Kish and it looked like she had the upper hand. Suddenly Kish moved at lightning speed and smashed into Zakuro's back. She went crashing into Mint, who had just got up off the ground. The two girls lay unconscious on the ground as Kish advanced threateningly upon them. Ichigo sprang up and came between Kish and the other two Mew Mew's.

"STOP!" she yelled, so loudly that birds flew away and cars swerved away from the unnaturally strong force of her voice.

"Never!" Kish cried, "You killed Pie and Tart!" He suddenly crumpled onto the floor and burst into tears, "You shot my ship out of the sky with that infernal torpedo of yours!"

"But we didn't," Ichigo said, solemnly, "Someone's out to get us, Kish. All of us."

Kish was stunned. There was an awkward silence which was suddenly broken by a whizzing sound from just above them. A torpedo was falling towards them. Ichigo screamed. She tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move from the spot they were in. As the torpedo came closer and closer, Ichigo felt her whole life flash before her. She started to cry. She didn't want to die. Then, out of nowhere, Kish grabbed her and sped away just as the torpedo impacted. There was a blinding flash and Ichigo just saw Zakuro and Mint dissolving into the air.

* * *

Chapter number three is over, but there are five more to come! Number four will be out soon so until then, adios amigos. 


	4. A Close Ecounter of the Disturbing Kind

BZZZZZZ…You shouldn't need an introduction as to who I am by now, but in case you do here it is. This is the New and Original Villain. I am interrupting your normal broadcasting to bring you this important message. Mental-Magikarp does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its content. Until next time…BZZZZZZ

* * *

"No! Zakuro! Mint!" Ichigo cried her friend's names out long after they'd gone. Kish bent down and picked up a small scrap of paper that had fluttered down at about the time the torpedo had impacted.

"It's a note for you." He said simply, handing it to Ichigo. She took it and started reading.

'Dear my cute little kitty,

Do not worry. Your friends are not dead, but just under my care. You and that infernal, meddling alien shall soon join them. But do not worry. Once I have cured you, we can spend the rest of our lives in peace.

Love and Kisses

The New and Original Villain

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

"Great," Ichigo thought out loud. "Another villain who fancy's me. What's it mean meddling alien?" Kish shrugged so Ichigo continued, "We've got to track down this 'New and Original Villain' for the Mew Mew's, the aliens and especially for Masaya!"

"That might have to wait until later. We've got company!" Kish said through gritted teeth. Ichigo turned. He was right. About thirty men and women in golden leotards and masks had appeared out of nowhere and were advancing threateningly on her and Kish. They must be the 'New and Original Villain's' minions. Honestly. Golden leotards. What on earth was it thinking? Ichigo had another look at them. She noticed that their eyes glowed a dim red and their mouths seemed to be taped shut. They all carried clubs, spades, pitchforks and other seemingly random items that would cause a lot of damage if they connected with much force. It didn't look like it would be possible to negotiate. It was time to fight!

Ichigo stood back to back with Kish. He was twirling his daggers and the glint in his eyes showed that he was relishing the opportunity to fight these strange men. She understood him. It was obvious that he'd want revenge on these people who took two of his friends and his ship away from him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Ichigo replied and with a shout they simultaneously leapt into battle. A large beefy man armed with a long metal bar lunged at Ichigo and swung his weapon wildly. She blocked with ease and blasted the man into next week with a strawberry bell bell attack. Just to her left, Kish barged a man in the chest and plunged his dagger into the mans arm. While the man was reeling from that, Kish kicked him in the face and knocked him out cold. Ichigo was suddenly glad that Kish fancied her. Judging by that he could have easily killed her on that first encounter they had at the zoo if he'd wanted to. Suddenly most of the men and women swarmed Ichigo and slammed her onto the ground. They started pummelling her with their heavy weapons and before long things started to go fuzzy.

"Ichigo!" A voice cried out. She guessed it was Kish. He sounded so distant, as if he'd shouted from across a valley. She managed to catch a glimpse of him floating up and away. What a coward. Then her head hit the ground and the plunged into darkness.

* * *

Halfway through and The New and Original Villain still hasn't shown himself. What does he look like? Why is he doing all this? Why do his minions dress in golden leotards? All will be revealed in chapter 5, coming soon! 


	5. A Nemesis Revealed

BZZZZZZ…Oh don't make me do it again! I've done it four times already…What? Oh! Ahem this is the New and Original Villain tapping into your radio computer systems to say one thing. Listen carefully for it will not be repeated. Mental-Magikarp does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its contents…BZZZZZZ

* * *

As Ichigo came to she felt strangely refreshed, as if she'd just woken from a deep, peaceful sleep. She knew she couldn't have done. The last thing she remembered was being beaten unconscious by those minion type people. She tried to yawn and stretch, but she couldn't! She started to panic. She was surrounded by green jelly like stuff. There was a thin wall around her, a bit like the cell membranes of plants that she'd studied in school. Then it struck her. She was in a cocoon. Why though? A terrifying thought came to her head. She must have turned into a caterpillar! Her eyes scanned down over her bruised and battered body. No. She was still all human. Well, half human, half cat. Her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of something shiny. Attached to each of her wrists were heavy metal manacles.

The manacles glowed suddenly and Ichigo felt a spasm of weakness run through her. The manacles were absorbing her power. The cheek of it. The darn cheek of it. They were her powers and no one else was going to have them. She glared coldly at the manacles as they continued to absorb her powers.

Half an hour later Ichigo decided that wasn't going to do any good whatsoever. She glanced up and focused her eyes on one of the objects on the other side of the room. It was another cocoon! She tried to see through the cocoons walls and jelly to make out what was inside. She blinked as if she couldn't believe her eyes, which she couldn't. It was Tart! What was he doing here? She noticed other cocoons dotted around the room. Inside each of them someone different was contained. Eventually, Ichigo spotted Pie, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Mint, Ryou and Keiichiro as well as Tart.

Ichigo suddenly worked out a connection between all these people. They all knew she was Mew Ichigo. What's more, they'd all been atomized by those peculiar torpedoes! That must mean that she was in the base of the New and Original Villain. Finally, she would be able to get her revenge. Not just for Masaya now, but for everyone else as well. Just as soon as she got out of that cocoon. Speaking of Masaya, where was he? She couldn't see him anywhere. That evil villain probably killed him so he could have Ichigo all to himself. Well that wasn't going to happen!

Ichigo had been so busy plotting her revenge that she hadn't noticed the green jelly like stuff draining out through a slit in the cocoon. She only noticed when she fell out and hit a cold metal floor. She looked up at the shadow looming over her and saw…Kish! He must have followed her to the 'New and Original Villain's' hideout. She looked round the room and saw all her friends and the aliens lying or sitting on the floor in pools of the green jelly. Kish must have freed them too! She noticed him sawing through the manacles on her wrists with his dagger. She would have hugged him, but she felt much too weak. All the power that had been drained must have sapped her strength as well. The sound of a door sliding open caught Ichigo's and everyone else in the room's attention. A grating metallic voice sounded across the room

"Step away from Ichigo. She's mine."

In the doorway stood a mechanical monstrosity of whirring gears and hissing pistons. It must have been eight feet long and at least twelve feet tall. Its six immense arms each ended with a large whirling scythe. The looked as if they could chop a concrete pillar in two with hardly any effort at all. Its huge bulk was supported by a horse like body constructed entirely of steel. A large red disc glowed dully in the centre of its body. But what shocked Ichigo most was what was at the top of the huge construction. There was a large glass dome and inside surrounded by levers, buttons and joysticks was an unbelievable sight. It was…Masaya.

* * *

Ooooooooh! Exciting! Why is Masaya doing this? Will Ichigo be able to stop him? And when on earth will someone else do the disclaimers? Nearly all of this will be revealed soon. In chapter six! 


	6. An Evil Explained

BZZZZZZ…No. I refuse to do it yet again! You said someone else would do it! I am most definitely not going to say that Mental-Magikarp does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its contents. What do you mean I just did...BZZZZZZ

* * *

So, Masaya had been behind it all. The atomizing of Ichigo's friends. The destruction of Kish's ship. Those peculiar men beating her unconscious. Everything. Yet again, anger boiled through Ichigo and along her veins. Had he been betraying her like this the whole time? She needed answers.

"Masaya!" Ichigo shouted. If looks could kill, Masaya would already be dead, "Why have you done all of this?"

He, no, it laughed. A cruel, cold laugh that made Ichigo huddle even closer to Kish.

"So we could be together forever without any interruptions from those accursed aliens," The immense machine replied, "Draining their powers using these specially developed cocoons would make them easy meat. If I really wanted to defeat them then I needed to know about them. That's where the long haired fool came in. he has enough knowledge about them to allow me to walk all over them," Keiichiro scowled as he realised that Masaya meant him, "That Ryou person and the other Mew Mew's had enough power between them to blast the aliens into oblivion once I had obtained it and channelled it into my own body. I took your powers so you would stop turning into a cat every time we got close. Then you would be normal. Normal like me!"

"Only one question," Kish piped up, "Why do bad guys always reveal their plans before killing the good guys?" Everyone stared at Kish and he shrugged innocently.

"You're not normal," Ichigo said quietly to Masaya, " You're a monster. I can't believe I ever loved you."

A look of shock crossed Masaya's face. This was almost immediately replaced by pain and anger. His scythes began to whirl faster than ever.

"Very well," It spoke calmly despite Masaya's face being blotchy red, "If you don't love me, then I have no reason to keep you alive. All your power has been drained. That makes me practically invincible. Now," It stepped forward, making the whole room shake, "Prepare to meet your doom at the hands of the MasayaBot!"

* * *

So Masaya is about to kill everyone. Who can save them? Can anyone save them? Why am I asking these questions when I know what's going to happen? The answers lie in the soon to be revealed Chapter 7!

PS

Sorry this was such a short chapter. I didn't have much time to write it in.


	7. Fight of Their Lives

BZZZZZZ…Right. I know what you're up to now. There is no way you will con me into saying what you want me to say. You know what I mean. I'm not going to say it this time. Not like the other six times. I see you're giving up. I knew you wouldn't get me to say Mental-Magikarp does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its contents. Argh! I just said it again didn't I…BZZZZZZ

* * *

Ichigo screamed as the MasayaBot came closer and closer to her. Everyone else seemed paralyzed with fear. Maybe it was the sight of the mechanical monstrosity coming closer or it could have been their realization that they were all going to die. It obviously thought Ichigo was the biggest threat because it was coming for her first. One of the enormous scythes came down nearly slicing her arm off and sending large chunks of metal fly everywhere. She rolled to the side just in time and felt the metal slam into her face and blood trickle into her eyes.

Ichigo felt something soft and gentle just to the side of her as she rolled. It couldn't be, could it? She looked up and saw a giant marshmallow! No, wait. It was Kish. He looked taller, stronger and a lot braver than he ever had before. He was stood between Ichigo and the MasayaBot holding a huge twelve inch blade in each hand.

"If you want Ichigo, then you'll have to go through me first!" he yelled. His voice was as fierce as the fire that burned in his eyes. He moved at lightning speed as he aimed a backhand slash at the MasayaBot. He was fast, but the metal monster was faster still. It dodged easily and brought its scythe down again slashing Kish's top open. He winced as another blade lopped off a chunk of his hair. Yet another looked like it was about to carve a slab of his chest out, but Kish parried expertly and slashed at the MasayaBot with such force that it was sent flying.

A smug smile crossed Kish's face as he crouched ready for another attack. He twirled his blades for dramatic effect and, to everyone's surprise, the one he'd just used to attack with shattered into tiny pieces. Ichigo stared absolutely petrified. A cruel grin came onto the MasayaBot's face as it got to its feet. Kish backed away slowly, his remaining blade held like a two handed sword in a defensive position. He'd backed away so far that he now had his back to a huge metal control panel. The MasayaBot crouched, then hurled its massive bulk at Kish who ducked and rolled away from the impact. The metal beast smashed into the machine and literally broke it in two. A huge explosion hurled both Kish and the MasayaBot across the room and into the wall.

Energy started flowing out of the machine and into everyone in the room. Ichigo suddenly worked it out. The machine must have been feeding the power that had been taken from them to the MasayaBot. Ichigo felt her powers and strength returning to her. She looked at the other Mew Mew's. They obviously wanted revenge as much as she did. Ryou, Keiichiro and the aliens looked like they were prepared to kill, they were so angry. Revenge would soon be theirs. Ichigo could tell the Mew Mew's were ready.

* * *

With only one chapter to go the Mew Mew's should be prepared for the fight of their lives. Read the grand finale of this tale in chapter eight, coming to a computer near you soon! 


	8. Evening The Odds

BZZZZZZ…Nope. I'm not doing it. What do you mean I won't get another chance? Oh, this is the last chapter. Well, alright. But his is the last time! Mental-Magikarp does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its contents…BZZZZZZ

* * *

"We'll show you why you shouldn't mess with Tokyo Mew Mew, MasayaBot!" Ichigo yelled. As she said the creatures name she spat. It made her feel better as if some of the bitterness went out of her. She still was bursting with anger though.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Once again she transformed into Mew Ichigo and once again she was bent on revenge. From four other places in the room she heard similar cries as her friends transformed into Mew Mew's. Then she heard a new cry. It was similar to hers, but subtly different. Instead of her name it was…Ryou!

Ichigo felt suddenly sick as she turned round. She expected Ryou to be wearing a dress. She hoped she was wrong. She eventually opened her eyes and saw that Ryou had simply turned into Alto the cat. She was relieved. So very relieved! She looked at the other occupants of the room and sighed at what she saw. Ryou had joined Keiichiro and Masha running round in circles screaming. Tart and Pie were being even more useless. Actually, what were they doing!? They were holding pompoms and wearing small T-shirts with big K's on them. Ichigo shuddered. She could have lived her whole life without seeing that. She turned back to the MasayaBot. It was facing Kish and the Mew Mew's, fear obvious on its face. Where it had been standing, there was now a large sizzling hole. Yellow liquid dripped slowly from the MasayaBot's underside. Corrosive acid. Typical, thought Ichigo, it had weed itself in fear.

"Minions! Destroy Them!" The MasayaBot's voice boomed across the room as several of the men that had attacked Ichigo and Kish rushed into the room. Before long each of the Mew Mew's except Lettuce had at least three opponents attacking them. Kish resumed his epic battle with the MasayaBot whilst the sounds of fighting came from all around them. They both seemed so evenly matched; it looked like the battle would last for an eternity. Ichigo noticed Lettuce rushing to help Kish. She'd forgotten about the hole. Lettuce went skidding across the floor and straight down the hole. That was so typically Lettuce. She was such an absolute clutz.

Kish ducked an overhead blow and smashed into the MasayaBot's side. The creature went sprawling and fell covering the hole that Lettuce had just fallen down. Kish loomed over the MasayaBot, his foot pinning it down.

"Now," Kish's voice was cold and dark, "For my special attack. Poke in Eye!" He raised his finger and brought it down hard on the glass dome that contained Masaya. Shock crossed Kish's face as he realised that he couldn't break solid glass with a single finger. The MasayaBot spun its scythes wildly and grinned cruelly.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" came a cry from below them. It was Lettuce. Her attack hurled the MasayaBot into the hard metal ceiling. It fell back down with a crash narrowly missing Kish. All of the beast's minions simultaneously collapsed. Ichigo looked at the wreckage of the room and then at Masaya's battered, broken body and wept no tears. Kish was making sure that this threat would never become a threat again by cutting the body into tiny pieces. He would never come back to life now. Masaya was gone.

"I've been meaning to ask, where did you get those?" Ichigo asked Kish gesturing at his huge dagger.

"It's amazing what you can find on EBay," Kish said lifting Ichigo into his arms, "Now let's go." The Mew Mew's watched as Kish floated away with Ichigo in his arms. The suddenly for no apparent reason he dropped her. She hit the ground with a bump. Kish went to help her, but only got a slap. Ichigo ran to Ryou, who had turned back into himself, for comfort. He held out his hands and hugged her. As soon as he did that, her bra string snapped. That was when she slapped him. It was Keiichiro who ended up comforting Ichigo.

"Come on, long haired fool, let's go." Ichigo said as they walked off into the night.

* * *

Well, the MasayaBot is defeated, Ichigo has a date and this tale is over. I would say look out for the next chapter, but there won't be one and with that I bid you farewell! For now… 


End file.
